The present invention relates to a central locking system with two-door control for motor vehicles, in which certain locking operations are precluded in dependence on the position of the key of a starter switch of the driving engine.
A central locking system for motor vehicles is described in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 30 387 in which, when the ignition key is in the ignition lock, no actuation of the central locking system is possible by way of the interior locking knobs of all doors. This, however, entails the disadvantage that, for example, during a night-drive through remote areas, the driver cannot lock the vehicle for his safety from the inside by way of the central locking system.
On the other hand, the situation may arise with vehicles which include a central locking system with two-door control that the driver--without removing the ignition key--has left the vehicle for a short period of time, and the passenger who is also leaving the vehicle, locks the entire vehicle by way of the locking knob of the front passenger door. In order to avoid this, vehicles are already known which do not possess a locking knob at the passenger door which, however, signifies a considerable loss in comfort.
The present invention is therefore concerned with the task to avoid these disadvantages of the known prior art arrangements and to preclude, without loss in comfort, the described possibility of an inadvertent vehicle lock-out.